Mysteries and Illusions
by girlwithglasses1886
Summary: 1886. To Haru, Hibari was a mystery. To Hibari, Haru was an illusion. Two different people. One goal: to unravel the truth about the other. I'm not sure if I'll continue the story, but I'll decide by the amount of people who read this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't KHR! and any of its characters, unfortunately.

To Miura Haru, Hibari was like a mystery. Sure he was scary and dangerous, but she couldn't find it in herself to believe that he was truly heartless. She regarded him as a human being, even if her friends think otherwise. After all, he barely _'kamikorosu'_ people and she noticed that he was compassionate to small animals. He treated Nami Chuu like his own home, protecting it from harm and such. After all, would _you_ want your home to be destroyed? Probably not. Plus, there were other small details that Haru noticed that made her think that Hibari wasn't as scary as he looks.

His favorite food is hamburger steak. He hates sweets but tolerates chocolate. He prefers to be alone, period. He HATES crowds. He gets bored easily. After all, not much happens around Namimori. He loves a good fight every now and then. His favorite color's purple. He doesn't talk much, except for the occasional 'kamikorosu' and very few times, 'wao'.

You might think that Haru knew everything about Hibari, but she thinks otherwise. What about his parents? Hobbies? See, Hibari was a mystery, waiting to be revealed. And Haru made it her mission to unravel this dangerously interesting mystery.

To Hibari Kyoya, all herbivores are annoying. Except for that Miura Haru girl. She was an exception. There were many times he thought of her as a herbivore; loud, a bit too cheerful, and sometimes, annoying. But, there were times he felt the true carnivore in her. Like when she would argue with Gokudera, he'd feel her inner strength. In Hibari's onyx eyes, he felt that Haru was a carnivore hiding in a herbivore's body. Like an illusion.

She would fake tears with the loud volume in her voice so no one would notice her doe eyes tearing up. She'd laugh just to cover up her sobs. She would smile through her frowns. She could convince anyone that she was all right even if she's broken inside. The truth of her real self is all covered up by deception. Hibari knew that deep down, Haru must have known by now that the herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi loved Sasagawa Kyoko than her. After all, an illusion covers up the truth. And Miura Haru was an illusion.

Hibari made it his goal to reveal the truth behind her illusion. Why was she hiding her feelings? She had the potential to become a carnivore, but was stuck in the herbivore position. After all, it was a bit lonely to be the only carnivore in a pack of herbivores. In his mind, it wouldn't be that bad to have a fellow carnivore. Miura Haru was an illusion and Hibari Kyoya intended to discover who she really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Heyyyyy! Okay, I FINALLY got struck by inspiration to write the second chapter of this fanfic. I am SO sorry if it sucks compared to the last chapter.

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR!

Haru felt bored. She had climbed up a tree next to Nami Chuu and hid under its branches for two hours and the Disciplinary Committee Leader, Hibari Kyoya, never left the rooftop of the school. Even though school ended. Even though there was absolutely NO people there besides him and Hibird. Come on. Who in their right mind would attack an empty middle school? No one. Haru began to wonder if her decision about Hibari being a mystery was just a pure misunderstanding.

'So boring, desu. Hibari-san is a really boring person. Hahi! It's getting late. Oto-san would be angry if Haru doesn't go back home, desu. Demo, Haru can't leave now. What if Hibari-san leaves and goes back to his house? Then Haru can uncover his mystery, desu. Hahi!' She thought to herself, checking her phone. Just then, Hibird, Hibari's beloved bird, flew towards the tree Haru was hiding in.

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no

Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii"

Hibird nestled into one of the tree's branches after finishing two verses of the school's anthem. There, the little yellow bird noticed Haru, who beckoned the bird over, luring it in with a handful of crackers she had in her hand.

Hibird chirped, cutely. "Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!" Haru froze in shock as the bird flew over to her and ate the crackers from her hand. Well, this is going to be very dangerous, desu.

Hibari jumped from the rooftop of Nami Chuu and landed a few steps near the tree he saw Hibird flew over. As he got closer, he noticed a pair of legs appearing out of the tree and soon, the upper body of the intruder. It was that Miura Haru girl. The illusion. As she turned around, she shrieked when she came face to face with the onyx eyes of Hibari.

"Hahi! H- Hibari-san! Gomennasai! H- Haru was just leaving, desu!" She bowed and quickly scurried away. He looked at her, a bit amused at her strange behavior. Was she really that much of a herbivore?

"Herbivore." That made Haru stop dead in her tracks and turned around, slowly."You aren't supposed to be here after school hours. You must be punished." He pulled out his tonfas. "Kamikorosu, you stalker."

" Nani?! Hahi! Haru isn't a stalker, desu!" She began ranting on and on about not being a stalker and forgot that she was scared of Hibari. Hibari couldn't help but feel attracted to her. There she was, a moment ago, being scared of him. Now, she's here raging over how he called her a stalker. Turning from a herbivore to a carnivore in a split second.

"Wao. Did you just forget that I was about to kamikorosu you, stalker." He smirked a bit. Haru stopped in middle of her lecture and started to cower again. Hibari frowned slightly. She just turned back into a herbivore again and he didn't like it. At all. "State your business." His somewhat amused expression on his face faded back to his usual expressionless face. "NOW." He emphasized the last word, stepping closer to her.

"Hahi! Gomennasai! Haru just wanted to know who you were, desu! Haru thinks you are like a mystery, Hibari-san! Haru doesn't think that you're really scary, Hibari-san. Haru just wanted to know who you are!" The poor girl cried in fear. Hibari was speechless. Never in his life had someone, no, a herbivore, ever wanted to know who he really was. Nevertheless thinking that he was like a mystery. He felt - though he would never admit it-special.

"Kyoya." He told the terribly shaking girl.

"Eh? Hibari-san?" Haru managed to ask. What did he just say? Kyoya?

"Drop the 'Hibari-san' junk. Kyoya." Hibari- no, Kyoya - repeated.

"Kyo-Kyo..." She stuttered, finding it hard to say his first name and not his last name like Tsuna and the rest of her friends do.

" 'Kyo'?"Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Hahi! Kyoya-san! Gomennasai!" Haru repeatedly bowed and bowed again to a smirking Hibari Kyoya. Mystery, eh? Hmm. A mystery and an illusion. Interesting.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Urusai, Illusion

"Urusai, herbivore." Hibari Kyoya said, in a monotonous voice. Hibird flew from the tree over to his shoulder. As the Disciplinary Committee Leader walked off, he noticed that Haru was just standing there. Her feet seemed to be glued onto the cemented ground, head bowed down, eyes strained on the ground. He grunted to catch her attention. "What are you waiting for, herbivore?"

Haru's head perked up. "E-Eh?" She asked, confusion in her voice. Waiting for what?

"Didn't you say that you wanted to know me better or something?"He asked as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Hahi! Eto..." She stuttered. Well, didn't she want to unravel this dangerous mystery? So, why was she feeling so nervous? Why were her hands so sweaty? Why was her heart beating so fast? The better question was, why was she, Miura Haru, a self-proclaimed mafia boss' wife, crushing on Hibari Kyoya, the scariest person alive? "A-A-Ano..." She tried to answer.

"Hurry up. You're wasting my time." He began to walk away.

"Hahi! Haru's coming, Kyoya-san!" She began to jog to catch up to him. She trailed behind him, only a few steps behind. While walking, Haru tried to start a conversation.

"Ano, Kyoya-san, what is your favorite type of chocolate?" She asked politely.

"Dark." Was his only reply. After that, she began chatting about her favorite types of chocolate and why she liked it, causing him to get annoyed.

He turned around, onyx eyes glaring into her innocent doe eyes. "Urusai, herbivore." Haru didn't even try to start another conversation after that. They continued walking in silence until Haru's cell phone rang. She flipped open her red flip phone and answered it.

"Moshi moshi, Miura Haru, desu. Hahi! Oto-san! Gomennasai! Haru will be back, desu! Sayonara!" She shut her phone close. She stood on tip toe to tap Hibari on the shoulder. He turned to face her, a deadpan look in his eyes.

"What now, herbivore? " He asked, irritated.

"Ano, Kyoya-san. Sumimasen. Demo, Haru's Oto-san wants her to go back home. Sumimasen. Please tell your parents that Haru was bugging you and that's why you were late back home." She bowed.

He grunted. "I live alone. My parents died when I was eight.''

Haru felt her heartstrings being pulled out from her and started ranting/crying. "Gomennasai! Haru didn't know! Gomennasai , Kyoya-san! Gomennasai! Gomennasai!" As she continued to repeat the same words over and over again, Hibari felt annoyed and thought of the perfect way to silence her. He leaned into her and kissed her. Haru's doe eyes were widened out, her face as red as a tomato and she forgot that she was ranting about his parents being dead. She thought that he was surprisingly a great kisser than she originally thought.

As he pulled out of the kiss, Hibari couldn't help but feel the corners of his lips tugging into a smirk. "Urusai, illusion." He whispered into her ear.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Bento

12:30, midnight. Miura Haru was stil tossing and turning in her bed, unable to sleep. The new evidence that she discovered about Hibari, no, Kyoya-san, was more than a lot of proof she needed. His favorite type of chocolate is dark chocolate. His parents died when he was eight. He lives alone. He was a good kisser, or at least a better one than she originally thought. But, there were still questions that she still didn't understand. Like, why did he call her a herbivore? Then, right after the kiss, he called her 'illusion'. Why? Haru tossed to the left side of her bed, then to her right, trying to figure out why.

"He lives alone. His parents died when he was eight. Herbivore. He lives alone. Parents died when he was eight. Herbivore..." her voice trailed off, trying to piece the puzzle together. An idea struck her and she sat straight up in bed. "Hahi! That's it! Kyoya-san called Haru a herbivore because he lives alone with no parents and only eats met, because it's really simple to prepare. Haru lives with Oto-san and eats healthy food. Hahi! So that's why Kyoya-san calls me a herbivore! Haru will make him a bento tomorrow!" She flopped back on her bed and sleep finally struck her.

The Next Day

Hibari Kyoya was patrolling the entrance of Nami Chuu, when an all too familiar voice called out his name. "Kyoya-san! Kyoya-san!" He turned around and saw Miura Haru. The illusion. As she reached him, he noticed that she was clutching a red clothed looking box. A bento.

"Herbivore. What do you want now?" He huffed out, crossing his arms, sending her a death glare. Instead of cowering in fear like most herbivores, she just smiled brightly.

"Ohayo, Kyoya-san! Mi te mi te! Haru made you a bento, desu! Here!" She handed him the red clothed box, the smile still on her face.

He took it and left, not uttering a single word. As he walked by, he noticed that Tsuna and the rest of the gang were looking at with shock in their eyes. Did she just call Hibari- san 'Kyoya -san'? What's gotten into that Haru?!

"Ohayo, Kyoko-chan! Tsuna-san! Yamamoto-san! Baka-dera!" She greeted them as they approached her.

"Haru-chan! Y-Y-You called Hibari-san 'Kyoya-san'! Weren't you scared?" Kyoko stuttered, surprised that her friend addressed the Disciplinary Committee Leader casually.

Haru giggled. "Why would Haru be scared of such a thing like that, Kyoko-chan? Hahi! School's about to start for Haru, desu! Sayonara, mina!" She waved goodbye as she ran to get to her school.

During Lunch

"Kyo-san. I see you have a bento there. It's very rare that you pack lunch to school." Hibari's right-hand man, Tetsuya Kusakabe, bowed. The Disciplinary Committee Leader, took another bite from the bento before replying to him. "A herbivore gave me it to me for no reason. I merely took it. Now leave." Hibari hissed the last part. Kusakabe nodded, bowed again, before leaving the rooftop of Nami Chuu. As soon as he left, the prefect smirked. The cooking wasn't as bad as he thought. Hmm, interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! but I _do_ own some parts of the plot. But seriously, Neospice12 is the one who helped me A LOT with this fic. So, shout out to Neospice12 and KeiZiahKnight.1886, who supported me! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 5: Heartbreak

Brrrriing! The school bell rang loudly at Midori Junior High as all of the students dumped their books in their book bags before running out of the class, excitedly. Especially Haru. She was the first one out of the classroom doors and the first one out of the school gates. She ran towards Nami Chuu, without even stopping for a second to catch her breath. As she was about to run towards the school, she halted to a stop in front of the school's gates. In front of her was the most horrific scene of her life. Her long-time crush, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was kissing her best friend, Sasagawa Kyoko! Haru felt her world shattered, her dream of being a mafia boss' wife destroyed.

"H-Haru." She snapped out of her thoughts and was pulled back into reality. Tsuna and Kyoko were both red in the face, from blushing or embarrassment, Haru couldn't tell. "H-Haru, did...did you see us?" Tsuna asked, worry in his voice. She mustered up the brightest smile she ever could and forced the cheerfulness in her voice.

"Haru is so happy for you, Tsuna-san! Kyoko-chan! You two make a very kawaii couple, desu!" She had a hop in her step, her famous smile spread across her face as she embraced her best friend. But deep down, Haru felt like screaming. Crying. But, she couldn't. Tsuna and Kyoko always saw her smiling. So if it's a smile they want, it's a smile they'll get.

The new couple looked relieved. Kyoko hugged her friend back. "Arigatou, Haru-chan!" Tsuna smiled brightly at his new girlfriend. "We'll see you around then, right, Haru?" He asked her. In his mind, he was amazed at how she undramatic she was. He knew that she had a crush on him, but he never liked her that way. He just saw her as a friend.

Haru nodded brightly. "Hai! Sayonara, Tsuna-san! Kyoko-chan!" She waved the new couple goodbye as they disappeared from her sight. As they left, Haru didn't bother to go inside the school. Instead, she was on her feet, running back home. Tears were brimming her doe eyes as she felt her heartstrings ripped from inside her. Her crush, her first love, with her best friend. Haru felt betrayed; Tsuna knew she liked him! And yet, he had to go and fall in love with her best friend.

On the rooftop Nami Chuu, however, Hibari saw the whole scene. The kiss. The whole act Haru put up so nobody could see her broken. Shattered. Even from a good six feet away from the scene, he could see her fake her smile when none of the two herbivores could.

"Stupid herbivores." He murmured to himself. He made a mental note to himself to kamikorosu those two herbivores. He watched her run off and could feel just how broken she was deep down. After all, it takes one who had their heart broken to know how much it hurts for someone else. And for Hibari, he knew how how much pain Haru was going through.

At home, Haru kicked her shoes off and ran upstairs to her room. She dropped her book bag near the door and landed face first on her pillow. Her doe eyes cried more than it ever had in her life and her voice soon became a bit hoarse from crying too much. She ran out of at least three boxes of tissues and nearly ate a whole chocolate cake. She wanted to believe that she was dreaming and that it was all just a nightmare. 99% of her believed that it was all just a terrible nightmare. But the 1% of her knew that it was all true. Tsuna loved Kyoko and Haru could never take the spot in his heart that Kyoko occupied.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyy! I am SO sorry for the REALLY late update. I was stuck with no WIFI for a long time, so yeah. Well, here's chapter 6 up and ready! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! or Fairy Tail but I do own my OC, Izumi Sayaka.

It was a quiet Friday night in Namimori. Everyone was either at home watching TV or out of the house, having fun. Well, except for Miura Haru. Her heart was broken just a few hours ago by her long-time crush and her best friend and was just a mess. Tissues were all around the floor of her room, plates of uneaten pastries occupied majority of her table along with numerous cups of green tea. She felt betrayed by two of the most important people in her life. What's worse; she tried her best, she really did, but lost.

"Haru-chan, daijyobu desu. Sawada's a big jerk. After all, he _is_ Dame-Tsuna." Haru's friend from Midori Junior High, Izumi Sayaka said, sympathetically. But nothing the raven-haired girl with light blue glasses could say could cheer Haru up. Sayaka tried everything. From jokes to comforting words, nothing would make the cheerful girl smile. Not even sweets could mend her heart.

Haru cried even louder. She always knew that Tsuna had eyes for Kyoko and Kyoko only. Because Kyoko never really made any signs that she liked him, Haru assumed that Kyoko didn't like Tsuna and concluded that Tsuna would have to be with her. She wanted to tell Kyoko her true feelings about Tsuna, but she couldn't. Because hearing and talking about Tsuna would just break her. And, Haru couldn't cry in front of others. She wasn't like that. She was a toughie, acted like one too. But deep down, she was strong for too long and had to collapse under pressure.

"Sayaka-chan! You just don't understand! Tsuna-san saved Haru once! He was just like Prince Charming, desu! He told Haru, 'I'll save you with my dying will'!" The heart broken girl broke down. Her whole body shook from crying and her usual laughter was replaced with heart breaking sobs. The sparkle in her doe eyes traded places with teardrops. Sayaka herself, cried as well, though she didn't have her heart ripped open. She never saw her friend broken apart like that and it was just so heart shattering. Sayaka hugged her friend and cried along with her. 'Dame-Tsuna! You'll pay for this.' The raven-haired girl thought to herself. However, someone else was already thinking of the perfect way to make Tsuna pay.

SLASH! RIIIIIIIIPPPPP! A tonfa slit through the head of a stuffed dummy as the owner of the weapon panted heavily. The stuffing from the fake doll fell on the floor. The whole floor was covered with stuffing along with countless dummies. The head of the dummy rolled on the floor. The tonfa owner stooped down to pick up the fake head. He held it in his hand, clenching it so hard that the stuffing from the head exploded in his hand. He began slitting more dummies, tonfas in hands. "You'll pay for this, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He murmured.

Monday Morning

Miura Haru and Izumi Sayaka both were walking to school. Sayaka couldn't help but sneak glances at her friend occasionally during the walk. She spent her whole weekend with Haru, trying her best to help her move on. Even had a sleepover at the Miuras' residence. Until Sunday morning, when Haru insisted that she went back home. Even flashed Sayaka her famous smile to convince her to go back home. But deep down, she knew that Haru was still devastated. Haru felt eyes on her and turned to see her friend looking at her, worriedly.

"Daijyobu desu, Sayaka-chan. Haru's fine. Eto, Haru has to go somewhere, so can Haru see you at school?" She flashed her friend her famous smile in hopes that Sayaka would leave so Haru could stop by Nami Chuu. Even though it killed her to see Tsuna and Kyoko together, she still had to go. Just to prove that she was all right and not devastated by the news.

Sayaka smiled sympathetically. "Haru-chan. You're going to Nami Chuu, ne?"

Haru stared at her friend in complete shock. How could she know that? "Sayaka-chan! H-H-How did you know that, desu?"

The raven-haired girl laughed as she pushed her light blue glasses up. "I know you, Haru-chan. Come on, I'll go with you." The two girls began to walk to Nami Chuu, talking along the way.

"Haru-chan, did you watch the latest episode of Fairy Tail?"

"Hahi! Haru forgot! Did you watch it, Sayaka-chan?"

"Hai. It was so cool! Oh, there was a cute moment with Gray and Juvia!"

"Really? Haru ships them, desu! Oh, and Jellal and Erza, too!"

Oh! And Gajeel and Levy!"

"Don't forget Elfman and Evergreen, desu!"

The two girls chatted on and on about the anime until they finally reached Nami Chuu. To their surprise, there was a mob of students crowding the entrance of the school, some of them even shouting, "Fight! Fight!".

Sayaka whispered to Haru. "Is this normal, Haru-chan?"

Haru shook her head. "Iie. This never happened before." She tapped a student's shoulder to catch his attention. He turned around and faced her. "Eto, sumimasen. What's going on, desu?" She asked.

The boy answered back, "Oh. Ano, do you know Dame-Tsuna?" Before Haru had a chance to answer, he continued. "Well, Hibari-san 's beating him up. I think it had to do something to do with a girl from another school who Dame-Tsuna hurt." The boy turned back to watch the fight.

Haru was in shock. Hibari-san, no, Kyoya-san, was fighting Tsuna because he broke her heart. But, how did he know? She gasped. The rooftop! Of course! She ran into Tsuna and Kyoko kissing under Nami Chuu 's rooftop! So that's where he must have been. She grabbed Sayaka 's hand as they wormed their way through the crowd. As the girls mumbled their 'Sumimasen's' through the large crowd of students, Haru gasped at the sight.

Yamamoto-san, Gokudera, and Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei, were knocked out cold. Yamamoto 's silver bat broke in two as it laid next to him. About six of Gokudera's bombs, all extinguished, surrounded his body. Oniisan had three red marks on his cheek, Hibari's tonfas must have hit him. But looking at Tsuna and Hibari was the most likely the most frightening sight she ever saw. Tsuna's uniform was all bloody and he had scratches and bruises all over him. He was both protecting Kyoko, who looked like she passed out from fright, while trying to defend himself from Hibari.

"Kyoya-san, please stop!" Haru screamed at him. Tsuna fell on his knees as Hibari gave him the final blow. "Tsuna-san!" She ran to him, but a tonfa stopped her.

"No need, illusion. This is the least I can do to a herbivore like him who broke your heart." The Disciplinary Committee Leader whispered in her ear.

"Kyoya-san, what do you-" She tried to ask, but Sayaka was tugging on her arm.

"Haru-chan. We have to go. We'll be late to school. Plus, it looks dangerous here." She dragged Haru away. Haru keep ed her doe eyes locked on Hibari's onyx ones, trying to let him know that she still wanted answers. In response, he smirked, walking away as other members of the Disciplinary Committee rushed the poor victims to Dr. Shamal.

'Who was that guy? Why did he beat those people up? Especially the guy with the baseball, he looked kinda cute. No, other than that, he beat Dame-Tsuna up. Well, guess karma took care of him for me.' Sayaka thought. She turned to see Haru and that dangerous guy sending glances to each other and smiled. 'Well, he may be dangerous but they do make a good couple. Hmm, he should be better than that Dame-Tsuna.'

End of chapter 6! ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7 ready to roll! Don't worry, I'll try not to let Haru get her heart broken and Tsuna suffer.

Again, I don't own KHR! but I do own my OC, Izumi Sayaka.

Throughout the whole day, Haru couldn't concentrate in any of her classes. She'd stare out the window, lost in thought, thinking about those last words Kyoya said before Sayaka dragged her away. 'It was the least I could do to a herbivore like him who broke your heart.' What did that mean? Does he _actually care about her?_ Impossible. It's Hibari Kyoya. _The_ Hibari Kyoya. The one who mercilessly beat up Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei. The one who...no longer called her a herbivore but an illusion, to which she has NO idea how that happened. The one who...broke Tsuna for breaking her heart. Question is, why did he do that?

"Miura-san. Are you paying attention?" Haru turned her head quickly to meet the gaze of her math teacher from across the room. Math was her last class before school was out for the day and before she could race to Nami Chuu for some answers she deserved from none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"Hai. Gomen, Takara Sensei." Haru replied, hurriedly, flipping her textbook frantically, trying to be on the same page as the other girls. "Sumimasen, demo, what page are we on, desu?"

The teacher sighed. "We are on page 104, question number 16. Please solve it."

Haru flipped her textbook to the right page and stared at the question. She looked at her notebook to only realize that instead of copying down notes, she just doodled pictures instead. "A-A-Ano, the answer is..." her voice trailed off, trying to stall as she could guess up an answer. At the same time, a piece of ripped out blue Doraemon looking paper landed on her desk. Sayaka. Of course. The only one who had such a piece of paper. On it was the steps of how to do the problem, the answer, and a small note at the bottom. 'You can copy the notes from me, don't worry. XOXO Sayaka :)'

"The answer is what, Miura-san?" The teacher arched an eyebrow suspiciously.

The answer is x=1886, desu." Haru declared. Just then, the school bell rang and class was dismissed. As the girls dumped their books in their book bags, Sayaka looked at her friend worriedly. Haru seemed distracted throughout the whole day and kept staring out the window, not even paying attention. Well, sure school was torturous, but Haru always paid attention. Always. But today was different. As if, she was lost in thought.

"Ready to go, Sayaka-chan?" She jumped in surprise. Haru smiled as she rose from her seat. Sayaka stuffed her 'Attack on Titan' math notebook in her book bag as she zipped it. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she mirrored her friend's smile. "Hai. Let's go."

"Haru-chan. Are you alright today?" Sayaka asked her friend as they walked out of Midori Junior High, on their way to Nami Chuu. Well, at least Haru was. Sayaka was just walking her there. "And don't lie to me." She added.

Haru sighed. "Hahi! You know Haru so well, Sayaka-chan. Haru just can't help thinking about what Kyoya-san said to Haru before you pulled me away. He said, 'It's the least I could do to a herbivore like him who broke your heart'. Hahi! What do you think it means, Sayaka-chan?"

"Eto, it sounds like he likes you, Haru-chan. I mean, he beat up Dame-Tsuna because he broke your heart. I think he really cares for you, Haru-chan." She said, wistfully before giving a sincere smile to her friend.

The confused girl stared at her friend in disbelief. Hibari Kyoya. The scariest and mysterious person alive. Care. For her? Impossible. Not logical. "Sayaka-chan. There's NO way that he could like Haru. He's really scary, desu. You saw what he did to Tsuna-san and the others. It's impossible." But, a small voice in her head told her that it might not be as impossible as she thought. After all, he broke Tsuna for breaking her heart. What else could top that?

Sayaka laughed lightly. "You're lying, Haru-chan. You like Hibari-san. You just don't see that yet. "

"H-Haru doesn't know what you're talking about, desu!" Haru declared boldly. But her face told another story. Her cheeks were red as a tomato, her hands covering her cheeks as her body swayed back and forth, just like how she used to act when she harbored a crush on Tsuna.

The raven-haired girl laughed, noticing her friend's blushes and actions. "Whatever you say, Haru-chan." The girls reached the entrance of Nami Chuu. There were still some blood stains on the once clean cement. Haru shuddered at the stains. They reminded her of the events of what just happened a few hours ago.

"Oh. Haru." The girls turned around to see Yamamoto, walking towards them. He had an arm cast around his neck, which covered one of his arms. In his other hand, he held his book bag.

"Yamamoto-san! Daijyobu desu?! Is everyone okay? How's Tsuna-san? Where's Kyoya-san?!" Haru sputtered out questions rapidly.

Yamamoto laughed a bit. "Maa maa, Haru. I'm fine, thank you. Gokudera and Senpai are recovering, just like me. As for Tsuna, he's in the emergency room. Hibari beat him pretty bad." He said the last part quietly. "As for Hibari-" He began.

"What hospital and room is Tsuna-san in, Yamamoto-san?" Haru interrupted him, her heart racing, fear rushing in her mind.

Before the baseball player could even answer, the Disciplinary Committee Leader walked toward them. " Yamamoto Takeshi. Other Midori Junior High student. School hours are closed. What are you doing here?" He asked, menacingly. "Get out or-" He pulled out his tonfas, "kamikorosu." He turned to Haru. "You. Stay."

"Sumimasen, Hibari-san." Yamamoto and Sayaka bowed to him before leaving the school's gates.

Sayaka turned to look back at Haru. "I'll see you later, Haru-chan." While Yamamoto shouted back,"Ja ne, Haru!" He turned to Sayaka. "Yamamoto Takeshi." He introduced himself, a grin on his face.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san. I'm Izumi Sayaka." She gently shook his bandaged arm.

He laughed. "Maa maa! Call me Takeshi, Saya-chan!" The two began a small conversation as they soon disappeared from Haru and Hibari's sight.

"Kyoya-san. You nearly killed Tsuna-san! Haru will never forgive you for that!" She huffed, crossing her arms, trying to prove her point.

He scoffed. "Wao. You'd just forgive someone who ripped you apart, tore you to pieces, this fast, illusion? That was nothing. He deserves worse than that. He broke your heart, which means that you could altogether stop living. As for me? I broke some of his bones. He's got 206 of them. "He smirked.

"Hahi! That's not Haru meant! And, why would you care so much about Haru anyway? And, why are you calling Haru an illusion?" She frowned in both frustration and confusion.

Hibari had a small smile across his lips. "You. Me. Friday night here at Nami Chuu. Don't be late." With that, he left, leaving behind a speechless and blushing Haru.

End of Chapter 7.

Note: Yes, I know. For those of you may or may not notice, I made Sayaka an otaku and am wanting her to end up with Yamamoto by the end of the fic. And, stay tuned for what Hibari has to say to Haru! \\(°o°)/


	8. Chapter 8

Again, I don't own KHR!, Your Lie in April, or Fairy Tail. Sayaka is my OC, therefore, mine's.

A whole week passed by and Friday came. Haru nervously chomped down on her strawberry Pocky Stick, hugging Sayaka 's Doraemon plush closer to her. Every Friday night, Haru would often spend the afternoon with Sayaka, doing homework together and such. However, since the two girls finished their Friday homework in the library during lunch, they had no homework to do. Haru grabbed another stick, chomping it down both quickly and noisily. Sayaka looked up from her 'Your Lie in April' manga and eyed her friend suspiciously.

"Haru-chan. Daijyobu desu? You seem nervous." Sayaka lunged from her bed over to her table to get a stick of Pocky.

Haru sighed, stuffing another stick in her mouth. "Hahi! Sayaka-chan! Haru is in a pinch, desu! Kyoya-san told Haru to met him at Nami Chuu tonight! Haru doesn't know what to do, desu!" She puffed out her cheeks in anxiety and sighed.

"Ooh! Haru-chan! Sounds like someone's gonna go on a date! Well, go to Nami Chuu then. Use that opportunity to get some answers that you want to know." The otaku teased her friend.

The cosplay girl blushed a deep red. "H-Haru doesn't know what you're talking about, Sayaka-chan! Demo, Haru didn't tell her Oto-san about it yet. Oto-san will never let Haru go to see a boy at night!" She frowned, disappointed.

Sayaka laughed lightly. "Come on, Haru-chan! Are you _really_ gonna let your Oto-san get in the way of you seeing your future boyfriend? Areye areye. Tell your Oto-san that you'll spend the night with me. My grandparents are gonna go to a wedding soon, so we won't see them until, eh, midnight. Around five, go to Nami Chuu. I'll be nearby in case you need me. Whaddya think of the plan, Haru-chan?" The otaku grinned, hugging her Natsu plushy.

Haru squealed in delight. "Sayaka-chan! You're a genius, desu! Luckily, Haru packed some extra clothes and her stuff just in case Haru has to stay over. Haru will call Oto-san right now!" After a brief telephone call to her father, Haru was allowed to stay over at Sayaka's.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Yamamoto-san! What are you doing here this late? Oh, Oniisan! Gokudera!" The girls reached Nami Chuu 's gates and ran into the three boys. Haru noticed that Yamamoto still had his arm in a sling, Gokudera was limping, and Oniisan had a huge bandage on his cheek. All in all, the three boys looked beat up. Other than that, it was 4:30 in the afternoon. No one should still be in school that late. Not even the clubs.

Yamamoto grinned a bit. "Oh, Haru. Saya-chan. We were held back 'cause Hibari gave us a two hour detention for interfering his fight with Tsuna."

Gokudera scowled. "Teme, Hibari! How dare he do that to the Juudiame! I failed the Juudiame as his right-hand man." He murmured.

"SAWADA IS A KYOUKUGEN MAN! HE SAVED KYOKO WHEN I COULDN'T." Ryohei boomed loudly. Subtle footsteps could be heard as well as a frightening voice.

"Detention's over, herbivores. Leave or-" the group turned to see Hibari pull out his tonfas, "kamikorosu."

"Teme! You'll pay for injuring the Juudiame!" Gokudera was about to attack Hibari when Ryohei stopped him. "Nani? Lawn-head! Lemme go!" He struggled against the boxer.

"Enough, octopus-head. Fighting him will only make things worse for us." The boxer dragged a yelling Gokudera away. "Lemme go, Lawn-head! Let go!" But nothing the silver haired boy could yell would make Ryohei turn back.

Yamamoto placed a his hands on Sayaka's and Haru's shoulders. "Come on, let's-"

"Miura Haru stays with me, Yamamoto Takeshi. Leave." Hibari pulled Haru away from Yamamoto 's grip and glared at him.

"Let's go, Saya-chan. If you didn't eat yet, my old man runs a sushi shop. You could eat there." Yamamoto grinned and gently pushed Sayaka out of the school gates.

"Eto, arigatou, Takeshi-san. Ja ne, Haru-chan!" Sayaka managed to call out as she continued walking with Yamamoto.

On the rooftop

"Kyoya-san! How dare you! You punished poor Yamamoto-san, Gokudera, and Oniisan just because-" Haru started her lecture.

"I was eight. I lived with my parents in a small yet comfortable Japanese - style house. Everything was going fine until a seemingly weak man who used to be friends with my father killed my father before my eyes. My mother became hysterical and died a few hours after committing suicide. I call anyone who looks weak a herbivore after that incident, because I never knew that that man wasn't weak. You asked why I called you an illusion? You're not a herbivore. You, I know for sure that you'll never do anything like that. I call you an illusion because you hide your true feelings. Take the Sawada and Sasagawa incident for example. You smiled even though you were hurt. It takes many years for the toughest carnivore to do that." He had on what seemed to be a sad small smile on his lips. Throughout the whole story, Haru didn't interrupt him. She was too mesmerized by the tragedy of the story.

"K-Kyoya-san. Haru is sorry for your loss, desu. Demo, why did you beat Tsuna-san for Haru? Haru never asked you." She tried her hardest to not cry.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips. He tasted the sweetness of the strawberry Pocky Stick on her lips, felt the softness of her pale pink lips. He broke the kiss and smirked at the blushing, yet surprised girl. He leaned into her ear and whispered into it.

"That's for you to find out and for me to know."

"Hahi! You're on, mystery!" Haru whispered back.

"Mystery?"

"That's for Haru to know and for Kyoya-san to find out."

"Wao. I'd like to know about me being a 'mystery'. Saturday morning, eight o'clock."

"At the Aoi Bakery and Cafe, desu. Is this a date, Kyoya-san?"

Hibari smirked before walking away. "You should know this, illusion."

Haru smiled brightly, blushing as she spun on one toe. She knew the answer.

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 8! I'm currently working another ongoing fic called 'Competition', so that's why it took me a long time to update this. Thanks for reading! \\(°o°)/

It was 8:30 PM and Haru sighed in frustration. She flipped her red flip phone for what seemed to be the millionth time. Her 'date' was late. By half an hour and counting. She was already at the Aoi Bakery and Cafe and did everything she thought of to kill time. At four slices of four different cakes. Finished the 'Your Lie in April' she borrowed from Sayaka. She finally couldn't take it. She rose up from her seat and grabbed her hand bag. As she pushed in her chair, ready to leave, a voice startled her. "Wao. Leaving so soon, illusion?"

She turned around and faced a smirking Hibari Kyoya. "You're late, mystery. Date's ovet, desu." Haru tried to walk past him, but he blocked her. She shuffled in different directions, trying to leave, but he mirrored her movements, preventing her from leaving. Finally frustrated, Haru let out a sigh. "What is it, Kyoya-san?"

"Calm down, illusion. I believe that you owe me an explanation." His onyx eyes glanced at her doe ones. "And an apology."

"Nani?! Explanation?! Apology?! Kyoya-san, Haru has nothing to explain or apologize to you about. Sayonara." She attempted to walk past him, but his hand rested on her shoulder and Haru stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hmm? No explanation or apologies? Wao. You're really forgetful, illusion. Explain to me why I'm a mystery and apologize for the attitude you gave me when I walked in. Or-" Hibari pulled out his tonfas. "Kamikorosu."

"Hahi! Hai, Kyoya-san! Haru thinks you're just, eto, how should Haru describe this, very secretive. Hai! Very secretive, desu! You aren't very easy to understand at first, but Haru thinks that Haru has you figured out." She smiled brightly.

Hibari quirked an eyebrow. "Hmm? Interesting. Prove it, illusion."

"Kyoya-san, you don't like sweets but you're okay with chocolate. You love small animals. Your favorite food's hamburger steak. You love Nami Chuu more than anything else and treat it like your house, desu. Your favorite song is Nami Chuu 's school anthem. You call everyone herbivores because you find them weak. You're the only carnivore in the whole school. Your parents died when you were eight. You live alone. Haru knows that there's more to you, demo, Haru would need more time to figure you out completely." Haru blushed slightly.

Hibari chuckled. "Wao. That's the most anyone has known about me. Miura Haru. You love to cosplay. You love sweets of all sorts. You smile through your tears. You laugh through your sobs. You pretend everything's all right when it really isn't. I had my heart broken when I found out that my father's closest friend betrayed him. You felt the same when Sawada Tsunayoshi ripped your heart open. I didn't want that to happen to you." He met her gaze and smirked at her. He smiled slightly as she blushed. He reached over and kissed her cheek.

"Hahi! Kyoya-san! What are you doing? Everyone can see!" Haru blushed harder, trying to deny that THE Hibari Kyoya was kissing her.

"Good. Let everyone know that Miura Haru belongs to me and no one else."

"Hahi?!"

Two Weeks Later at Nami Chuu

"Takeshi-kun! Do your best!" Izumi Sayaka cheered. It was the baseball game between Nami Chuu and Misaki Junior High. Yamamoto was up to bat. He grinned, clenching four of his fingers into a fist, sticking his thumb up. A thumbs -up. Haru looked at her friend, who was blushing, and giggled.

"Sayaka-chan? You call Yamamoto-san 'Takeshi-kun'? Nani? When did you two become an item, desu?" Haru teased.

Sayaka's blush reddened. "About a month ago. On the first day we met, when Dame-Tsuna was beaten up. When you were talking to Hibari-san, who told me and Takeshi-kun to go home, he walked me home. We talked about ourselves and we exchanged phone numbers. We called and texted often, we even hung out a few times. On the day Hibari-san told you to meet him at Nami Chuu at night, Takeshi-kun asked me to his girlfriend on the way to his dad's sushi shop. We've been together ever since."

"Hahi! Why didn't you tell me, Sayaka-chan?!" Haru huffed out in disappointment.

Sayaka smiled mischievously. "What about you and Hibari-san, Haru-chan? You didn't tell me either." She gestured to her friend and the Disciplinary Committee Leader, who were holding hands.

Haru blushed. "Haru was about to tell you, demo-"

"Home run! And Yamamoto Takeshi makes the last point! Nami Chuu won!" The announcer exclaimed as Yamamoto 's foot landed just on time on the last base. Sayaka squealed as she ran out of the bleachers to hug her boyfriend. He twirled her around, the both of them laughing and smiling. He kissed her and nearly every one of his fan girls screamed.

Haru laughed and stood up. So did Hibari. They both stood on the bleachers, looking at the commotion and chaos happening down on the field.

"Well, Disciplinary Committee Leader. Aren't you supposed to 'kamikorosu' people of the crowding, desu?" Haru teased him, lightly.

Hibari pulled her closer to him, smirking. "That could wait until later." He murmured as they kissed.

Haru smiled through the kiss. "Whatever you say, Kyo-kun."

The End.

The ending sucks, but whatever! I have no regrets!


End file.
